


Sitting Outside Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DJ Dave Strider, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is sitting outside, he just got rejected from coming into the club where Dave is DJing.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Sitting Outside Alone

John was sitting on the street curb. Looking down at the wet street, oil dancing in the puddles of rain. Dave was DJing again tonight. John didn’t know how he was going to make it up to his boyfriend that he missed his show. John texted him but Dave was too busy to respond.

The bouncer wasn’t letting John in, club was too high end to have a dirk with grandma glasses come in.

Some woman walked up behind John, "excuse me, are you named Egbert?"

"I’m John… yes?" John turns around and looks up at her.  


"There’s someone inside who wants to see you."

"Oh!" John jumps and and walks with her inside, past the line and past the bouncers. John can't resist sticking his tongue out at the man who turned him away.   


The he was. Dave was inside scratching away at disks and bringing the roof down. Dave looks up at the crowd when the women John is with starts flashing a small purple light up in the air.  It must be a signal for Dave.

He looks up and over and spots John. Dave says to the entire crowd over the speakers,  


“There’s the man of the hour. I’m playing love songs and had to make sure you’re here to hear it.”

John smiles. Looks like he doesn’t have to bring himself to say he couldn’t make it after all.


End file.
